Tiempo eterno y efimero con Danna
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: el titulo no tiene mucho que ver es como la continuacion de la pelea por naru. Que ya la veran
1. Epilogo

Tiempo eterno y efimero con Danna

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto porque si fueran mios habría muchos cambios. Por ejemplo: habría Naruto no estaria enamorado de la basura Sakura (gomen si hay un fan de Sakura). La persona que narra esta historia es Deidara. Deidara no te distraigas mucho con tu Danna.

Estabamos en nuestra habitación y yo estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Sasori no Danna un. Estuve pensando en el pasado. Entonces le dije a Sasori:

_¡Oye Danna!

_¿Qué quieres Dei?

_¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, un?

_Si, lo recuerdo

_Jejeje

_¿De qué te estas riendo?

_Me río de que no fue todo amor desde un principio, mas bien antes lo que ocupaba era odio, un

_¿Y por qué odio?

_¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo qué paso cuando lider-sama me presento ante todos, un?!

* * *

Sol Uzumaki: bueno por ahora eso es todo gomen que sea asi de corto demo debia ser asi es solo el comienzo depuse subire mas. Tenganme compasión es la primera vez que alguien que no es mi amiga lo ve TT_TT. Dejen comentarios, arte…

Deidara: o sea…

Sol uzumaki y Deidara: EXPLOSIONES (Simulando explosion con los brazos)

Sol Uzumaki: Tomates… mejor no después Sasuke me descubre los tomates y se enoja conmigo pero sobretodo opinen bye be


	2. ¡Soy un hombre no mujer, un!

Capitulo1

¡Soy un hombre no mujer, un! La presentación de Deidara

Pein-san me iba a presentar ante todos los akatsuki, con voz autoritaria dijo:

_Este es el nuevo miembro de la organización ¡Deidara!

_Hola soy Deidara, un

Una chica linda peliazul, de ojos del mismo color, se acerco y estiro su mano para que se la estreche, esta claro que lo hice, con una dulce sonrisa, que fue devuelta, me dijo:

_Hola soy Konan la novia de Pein

Deje de ver un rato a Konan para ver a Pein un joven lleno de pircings, con ojos color gris y pelinaranja, que estaba algo sonrojado. Después volvi a ver a la peliazul para decirle con un gran sonrisa:

_Es un gusto conocerte konan, un

Ella me abrazo y emocionada me decía:

_Eres muy amable, bueno mejor te suelto para que te sigas presentando con los otros

Me dejo de abrazar para segui saludando, el siguiente al que salude fue a un chico peliblanco con el peinado hacia atrás, de ojos rosa, este me dijo:

_Hola Barbie soy Hidan

_Hola Hidan es un gus… ¡NO ME LLAMES BARBIE, UN!

_No te pongas a gritar joder

_Huy disculpa a mi compañero

Eso fue lo que me dijo un moreno que tenía algo como una mascara puesto, estiro mi mano para que sea estrechada, me dijo:

_Yo soy Kakuzu

_Es un gusto conocerte Kakuzu, un

Aún tenía mi mano estrechada, después me tironeo para acercarme para así decirme:

_Si llegas a romper algo lo pagas tu

"Creo que es el tesorero del grupo, un" después pase a saludar a un chico peliazul que parecía un tiburón, que me estrecho fuertemente la mano diciendo muy animado:

_¡Hola soy Kisame Hoshigaki, es un dusto conocerte!

_Jaja para mi tambien es un gusto conocerte, un "me duele la mano, un T_T"

Al fin me había soltado la mano que me quedó adolorida para poder pasar a un pelinegro, su pelo estaba atado por una coleta floja, yo le estire la mano para que me la estreche pero el solo tenía los ojos cerrados como meditando y con un tono de desprecio me dijo:

_Hola soy Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha

_Eh, es un gusto concerte, supongo,un "¿Qué se cree con su saludo a lo Bons James Bons? Ni siquiera me da la mirada para saludarme, un"

Cuando termine de hablar el abrio los ojos, que eran oscuros, se me quedo mirando medio embobado. Era algo incomodo que me mirase de ese modo y tan fijo pero no le di importancia para seguir saludando a los miembros akatsuki. El siguiente era al parecer una planta bipolar, de ojos amarillos, pelo verde, con un lado negro y el otro blanco, se me quedó viendo pero era diferente a como lo hacía Itachi, que por cierto lo seguía haciendo, el lo hacia como inspeccionando después dijo:

_Hola soy Zetsu

_Hola es un gusto conocerte un

_¿Puedo pedirte algo?

_Eh, si supongo, un

_¿Puedo comerte?

_Jaja de seguro es el comico de aquí

_No, lo digo en serio

_Jajajajajajaja… no, no puedes, un "Nota: tratar de acercarme lo menos posible de Zetsu, un"

Después pase a saludar a un pelinegro que tenía una, mascara color naranja que lo hacía ver como… ¿Un lolipop?, yo le extendi la mano para que me salude pero en vez de eso este salto sobre mi para quedarse enganchado mientras feliz me decía:

_¡Hola yo soy Tobi y Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Es un gusto para Tobi conocerte!

_Eh si para mi también lo es creo, un

_Jaja eso pone muy feliz a Tobi

_Ya… bájate… Tobi…. Que me estoy… quedando… sin aire

El por supuesto me soltó creí que iba a morir ahí mismito, el estaba haciendo pequeñas reverencias mientras decía:

_Gomen, Gomen. No fue la intención de Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico TT_TT

_Si, si, si, eres un buen chico, un

Mientras recuperaba un poco del aire que se me había arrebatado fui a saludar a un chico pelirojo, de piel blanca cual nieve, con un rostro infantil pero sin expresión alguna y ojos color miel. Me parecía que era algo guapo pero decidí dejar de pensar en ello para saludarlo, aunque me siento todavía incomodo ya que creo que Itachi me seguía viendo:

_Hola soy Deidara un gusto conocerte, un

_Hola soy Sasori no Akasuna, un gusto. ¿Sabes qué?

_¿Qué, un?

_Creo que eres una muy linda chica

_Oh gra…¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS CHICAS NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SOY UN HOMBRE, UN?!

_Mmmmmmmmmm… pero si pareces un chica

_No lo creo y lo voy a comprobar, un… levante la mano los que creían que era una chica, un

Me rodeaba un aura de depresión al ver que todos, menos lider-sama y konan-san, tenían la mano alzada. Después este pelirojo me dijo:

_Jaja ves, ¿no será que nos estas ocultando tu verdadero género?

_No lo hago, un

_Si lo haces

_No, un

_Si

_No, un

_Si

Después de la furia me quite la capa akatsuki y grite:

_¡¿Acaso te parece que tengo pecho?!

Vi que todos tenían la mirada sobre mi, Itachi me veía como si fuera un hentai°, después me percate de mi acción y me sonroje tanto como un tomate. Entonces en ese momento Sasori me dice:

_¿Qué me demuestras con eso? Tal vez sos una de esas chicas planas

_¡Yo no soy una chica plana, un!

_¿Entonces me estas admitiendo que eres una chica?

_Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… etto… no… quise… "Deidara actua mas varonil estas actuando como una chica que la acaban de descubrir, un"… cof cof.. ¡Quise decir que no lo admiti porque no lo soy fue un error!

_Si como no mocosa

_Grrrrr "mocosa, mocosa, MOCOSA, una cosa es mocoso, aunque me enojaria igual"

_Oh la chica comenzo a gruñir

_¡Que… no… soy…una! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, un!!!!!!!! ¡¿Qué cosa tengo qué hacer para que sepas que soy HOMBRE, un?!

_Mmmmmm… hay otra forma de averiguarlo

_¿Cuál, un?

Lo miro con duda ya que no me dice nada pero me fijo que su mirada es de malicia y me señala el pantalón. Miro dicha prenda, veo que no hay nada, lo vuelvo a ver con mas duda, me quedo pensando un poco, me acabo de dar cuenta que su plan y salgo corriendo mientras grito:

_¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi, un!

El comienza a correr tras de mi mientras me responde:

_¡¿No se supone que querías que supiéramos lo que eras?! ¡Bueno acá esta la solución!

Giro la cabeza para ver que tan cerca esta de mi "rayos es muy rápido" veo que después se acerca Tobi a Sasori y oigo que le dice:

_Sasori-san ¿Qué le quiere hacer a Dei?

_Pues…

Veo que le esta susurrando algo en la oreja, de repente Tobi esta gritando y saltando mientras dice:

_¡Si, si yo también quiero saber! ¡Te voy a ayudar Sasori-san!

"¿A qué se refiere con "ayudar",un? Oh, Kami-sama ayúdame onegai, un" me volteé para ver que tan lejos estaban pero no veía a Sasori ni a Tobi, solo una nube de tierra que se acercaba cada vez mas a mi, ¡Momento!... ¡Eso no es bueno! Eso significa que se acercaban a una gran velocidad. "¡Hay pies para que los quiero, un!". Trate de acelerar mi paso pero de repente oigo:

_¡Con que quieres jugar así muy bien!

No escucho nada por un momento hasta que…:

_¡A Tobi le gusta la idea de Sasori-san!

"Oh no ¡¿Qué idea habrá tenido, un?!" ahora oigo a Sasori:

_¡Muy bien! Tres…dos…uno.. ¡AHORA TOBI!

Miro Para atrás para saber porque el conteo y veo que era para que Tobi lanzara a Sasori hacia… MI. No tuve tiempo para gritar porque cuando abrí los ojos "mas bien el "ojo" ya que el otro lo tengo tapado por mi flequillo, un" veo a Sasori riendo malévolamente sobre mi. Yo no reaccione hasta que dijo:

_Muajajajaja ahora si voy a estar seguro de lo que eres mocosa muajajajaja

_¡Quítate, un!

_No hasta estar seguro

_¡Déjame, un! ¡Ya te dije que soy hombre, un! ¡¿Qué no te bas…?!

Callé en ese momento porque me había dado cuenta de que el ya estaba viendo "mi masculinidad" me había quedado en shock, al parecer Sasori tambien, no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta que…:

_Ehhhhhhh….

De repente salió un poco de sangre por su nariz para luego salir colando por el impulso de un chorro de sangre (sol uzumaki : Si ya se lo que deben estar pensando "pero Sasori es una marioneta imposible que pase eso" bueno es que quiero que sea humano aunque también eso sería tan fuerte que hasta a una marioneta le afecta) al ver este acto no pude evitar gritar:

_¡Eres un pervertido, un! ¡¿Qué dices en tu defensa, un?! u_ú# "Sigo quieto en mi lugar, un"

_Que mis dudas ya fueron aclaradas

Por mi nuca callo una gota estilo anime por tal respuesta, ya me iba a parar cuando… Tobi s tiro encima mie mientras decía emocionado:

_Tobi también quiere ver, Tobie también quiere ver

_Ni lo creas peda…

Demasiado tarde ya estaba viendo espera un momento a ver si le sangraba la nariz como a Sasori no pervertido pero nada al menoseso era algo, por eso dije:

_Bueno al menos no le san… momento, un. Le pasa algo, no se mueve, un

En ese instante todos se acercan para ver que rayos le pasaba a Tobi. Lo mire bien fijo y vi que callo una gota color carmín de su mascara, que no tardo mucho en salir mas de sus compañeras. En ese momento me sale una enorme vena en la cabeza y le digo al enmascarado naranja con un humor de los mil demonios:

_¡¿Cuáles son tus ultimas palabras, un?!

_¿Eh, Tobi es un buen chico?

En ese mismo instante comienzo a agarrar arcilla para que el de actitud infantil pueda "sentir" mi arte, lo comienzo a perseguir mientras le tiro las bombas. Mientras yo le "enseñaba" mi arte al perseguido pude oír a Pein-sama comentar:

_Bien nueva regla en esta organización, nadie definitivamente NADIE, haga eso otra vez porque sino va a destruir toda la cueva

En ese momento Sasori con un poco de papel en la nariz dijo:

_¡¿No crees que eso ya esta mas claro que el agua?!

Al parecer ya algo me voy a hacer respetar.

n_nxSaso & Deixn_n

_Oh cierto ya lo recuerdo

_Jejeje, un

_¿Qué te da risa?

_Nada solo que recordar eso pienso que ere alguien fuerte, un

_Jeje ¿en serio?

_Claro, un. Si no fueses alguien fuerte ya estarías muerto por tanta perdida de sangre, un

"Sabía que se iba a decepcionar o enojar pero no espere la típica caída anime, un"

_...Dei

_¿Si, Danna, un?

_Este y ¿Qué opinabas de mi antes?

_...

Sol uzumaki: uffff…. Ya termine el primer cap el segundo será "Opiniones del pasado sobre Danna, un" quiero agradecer a **.-x3 **arigato no saben como valora mi corazón de escritora yaoista sus reviews espero que lo sigan leyendo y que alla mas personas como ustedes de nuevo arigato, ttebayo.


	3. Opiniones sobre el pasado de Danna, un

Capitulo 2

Opiniones del pasado sobre Danna, un

_Jeje "Espero que esto sea mi salvación, un"

Se forma un silencio incomodo, no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos pero cuando lo hago me entra un sentimiento, ¿Miedo, talvez?. Si definitivamente es miedo, por eso comienzo a pensar "Oh Por Kami-sama me esta lanzando una mirada de esas que dicen "no creas que con esto te salvas", un"

_Etto… seguro, un

_Claro, quiero saber lo que pensabas antes al verme, Dei "OMG me esta lazando una mirada que lo hace mas sexy, un"

_En… ¿en serio?... ¿estas seguro?... ¿no te vas a enojar, un?

_Yo no puedo enojarme contigo mi querido rubio

_Bueno… si me lo pides así, un " a ver como era, un" Que eras un teñido, un pervertido en grande y un tragaaños, un

Lo veo para saber como reacciona " Oh no le salio una enorme vena, un" cierra fuertemente los ojos y me dice entre dientes:

_Eso es todo

_No, un. También…

n_nxSaso & Deixn_n

2 minutos después de insultos hacia la persona de Sasori departe de Deidara

_... Y eso es todo, un

Veo que después de estos dos minutos a Danna se le formo una gran gota de sudor en la nuca

_¿En serio pensaste todo eso, Dei?

_Si Danna, un

Se puso en un rincón haciendo circulitos en el piso con las mano, mientras esta rodeado por un aura depresiva " Oh oh por mi culpa Sasori no Danna se deprimió, un". Me acerco a el y le digo:

_Pero eso fue antes, un. Ahora eres MI Danna, un

_¿Lo dices en serio, Dei?

_Sip, un n_V

_Una cosa

_¿Si, un?

_¡¿Por qué pensaste todo eso de MI?

"Mejor le respondo, un. Porque sino después me espera un gran golpe o sermoneo, un". Estaba un poco asustado en responderle ya que tenia una gran vena palpitante en la cabeza. Mientras a mi me caía una gota estilo anime. Dude mucho en responder pero al fin me anime a decirle:

_Bueno costaba bastante pensar bien de la persona que vio "mi hombría" sin mi consentimiento, un. En ese entonces para mi no eras Sasori no Danna sino Sasori no Hentai, un

_¡¿Por qué hentai? ¡Esa era una de las maneras mas indicadas para saberlo!

_... Gomen, un snif T_V

_¿De qué te disculpas?

_De haber pensado así de ti, un snif TT_V

De repente siento que sus brazos me rodean "Me encanta cuando me abraza me siento… feliz y protegido, un"

_Gomenasai, Dei. Es mi culpa, no podías pensar bien de mi por lo que hice.

_Sasori no Danna siempre te voy a perdonar, un

_No lo entiendo

_¿Qué cosa, un? "me preocupa como lo dijo, un"

_¿Cómo podés perdonarme después de qué te grite y te puse triste?

_Porque ai shiteru Danna, un

_Ai shiteru Dei

n_nxSaso & Deixn_n

Danna y yo estábamos tranquilamente abrazados con un silencio de los agradables hasta…

_Hola Dei!

_Ah, Itachi, un

_Si que coincidencia encontrarte aquí Dei… ah Hola Sasori "¿Por qué dijo el nombre de Danna como con odio, un?"

_Hola Uchiha y ¡¿Cómo va hacer coincidencia que lo en cuentres en SU HABITACIÓN?

Comenzaron a verse con rivalidad, la verdad no se porque (sol uzumaki: hay Dei esta tan claro como agua de alcantarilla… -todos me miran con cara de "¿acaso tienes derrame cerebral o qué?-… ¡¿Qué? –susurros- O///O etto quise decir como el agua mineral)

Sol uzumaki: Ya esta aquí el nuevo capi gomen por la tardanza tengo problemas con la pinche secundaria y si no me entiende quise decir la muy …. Mejor no digo pero me entienden. Por cierto arigato por leerlo opinen onegai me siento sola TT_TT bueno el proximo cap "que talvez tarde mas ya que todavía no esta completo" Sera "Pelea por… ¡¿Mi y mi corazón?, un. Problemas en Akatsuki" bueno matta ne ttebayo


	4. Pelea por… ¡¿Mi y mi corazón!, un

Pelea por… ¡¿Mi y mi corazón?, un. Problemas en Akatsuki

Esta situación se volvió incomoda, no me gusta esta furia que se siente "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ¿de qué me perdí, un?"

_Etto… Danna… Itachi…

_Siiiiiiiii "¿Eh desde cuándo actúan así, un?"

_Eh… ¿Por qué pelean?

_Porque este Uchiha se acerca a lo que es mío

_¿Tuyo? Te equivocas, **tu** te acercas a lo que es **mío**

_Deidara no es tuyo

_Si que lo es

Después de eso comenzaron a pelear a gritos " mmmm. ¿Desde cuando les pertenezco. Un?"

_Por jashin-sama dejen de gritar joder

_Hidan, tasukete T_V

_¿Qué te pasa rubia?

_Es… que… etto… Danna e Itachi pelean… TTOV

_Sempaiiiiiiiii

_Tobi, nunca creí decir esto… demo… QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE

_O_O

_Yeah Sempai esta abrazando a Tobi

En serio estoy abrazando a Tobi " Kuso esto es fuera de mis principios pero… necesito apoyo, un"

_Es extraño que lo haga Sempai, pero eso hace muy feliz a Tobi

_¿Qué carajo le hicieron a la rubia?

_Es que todo esto comenzó porque el Uchiha dice que Dei es suyo

_Jeje estas equivocado Itachi el es MIO

_¡¿NANIIIII?

_Hidan-san esta equivocado

_Bien dicho Tobi, un

_Sempai es de Tobi

_ Si yo soy de… ¡¿Naniiiiiii, un?

Todos comienza a decir que soy de su propiedad, aproveche ese momento para correr y gritar "Lideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer". Cuando llegue a la habitachion me encontre con la escena de Pein y Konan besándose con pasión.

_¿Eh?... O/O ah Dei-chan ¿qué paso?

_Pro-Pro-Problema, un un un un un un un un un un "Deja de tartamudear baka, un"

_Pein encárgate de eso

_Esta bien, cariño

Pein se acerca a mi, me agarra de la capa Akatsuki, me arrastra hasta la puerta, la abre y me echa de una patada que hace que mi cara choque contra la pared

_ITAIIIIIIIIII, un

_De la otra manera u_u U

_Ups, gomen n:_:nU

5 minutos depués

Todos estábamos reunidos, me puse al lado de Konan para no tener problemas "Nunaca me sentí tan cobarde, un. ¿Cómo me puedo considerar un asesino rango S, un? TToV" mis pensamientos emos fueron cortados por la voz grave de Pein-sama

_Bueno hay un problema en la organización y ese es…

_Yo tengo la solución

_¿Cuál?

_Te quiero yo y tu a mi, somos una familia feliz con un fuerte abrazo y un beso…

_Cállate, no entiendo como es que Jashin invento a ese maldito dinosaurio púrpura maricon pedófilo

_Urusai Hidan

_Urusai para ti viejo tacaño

_Urusai los dos… bueno el problema aquí es que Tobi, Hidan, Itachi y Sasori dicen ser dueños de Deidara

_Tobi tiene la solución

_Si es otra de tus putas canciones de bebes, te castigara

_No, no es eso Hidan-san, la solución es que Deidara-sempai sea de Tobi

_Ie, un

_Jashin-sama dice que eres mío

_Pues Kami-sama dice ie, un

_Jeje tu eres mío ya que soy superior

_Lárgate egocéntrico

_Entonces… "parece que Danna tiene miedo de mi respuesta, un"

_Baka… como puedes dudar Danna

Yo lo miraba con ternura en mis ojos, el estaba confundido pero le dudo poco ya que casi al instante me miro con las igual o mayor ternura.

_Bueno esta todo solucionado u:_:u

_¿Y ahora que hacemos, un?

_Pues… ¡Beber sake y bailar la macarena!

_Oye que el sake es caro

_No te preocupes viejo, Jashin me había mandado aldeanos para robarles sake del bueno

_Entonces a mi me parece bien

Sol uzumaki: bueno espero que les allá gustado matta ne ttebayo


	5. bonus

Bonus

La fiesta, el secreto de Tobi

Todos estaban bailando la macarrena a todo volumen, el piso estaba repleto de botellas de sake casi parecía como la habitación de Tsunade. Konan y Pein se fueron a su habitación:

_Danna hip que fueron a hacer pein y konan, un hip

_Se fueron a hacer cositas malas

_¿Qué cosa hip?

_Ahora te lo demuestro

Y se lo llevo a hacer cositas malas a su habitación. Oh hasta Hidan y Kakuzu fueron a hacer cositas, oh no Zetsu fue a ver que es la zoofilia con Kisame. Los unicos que quedan sin hacer nada de esas cosas fueron Itachi y Tobi que al parecer eran los mas sobrios.

_Sabes Tobi

_¿Qué Itachi-san

_Te diste cuenta que todos se fueron a hacer cositas

_¿Qué cositas?

_Mover la cama

_¿Van a remodelar la cueva?

_No quise decir a que fueron a hacer bebés

_¿Cómo?

_Se fueron a tener sexo

_¿Qué es sexo?

_Tsk, no importa… ¿Te digo otra cosa?

Dijo mientras bebía mas sake

_Si, dígame Itachi-san

_Itachi es un buen chico

_Oye ese es mi cliché

_Tu cliché es un asco

_Lo acabaste de usar

_En mi suena genial ya que Uchiha Itachi

_¿Sabes qué?

A Tobi se le hizo mas grave la voz pero al Uchiha no le importo

_¿Nani?

_Soy Madara Uchiha, el verdadero lider de que Akatsuki

_Y a mi que importa antepasado de porqueria

_Ya nadie me respeta buaaaaaaa

Así el tan conocido fundador de Konoha se puso a llorar como bebé

_Y mi sangre viene de ti…

**Fin bonus**

Sol uzumaki: la idea de al final la tengo de hace tiempo bueno espero que les haya gustado matta ne ttebayo


	6. Lo que hace bailar la macarena y beber

Capitulo 5

Lo que hace bailar la macarena y beber sake (narradora)

Después de de la fiesta de la organización Akatsuki, todos se levanta con una reseca mas grande que el malhumor de Sasuke, que eso ya es decir MUCHO.

Ya era de día y todos tuvieron con despertador un…carajooooooooooooooooo de parte del jashinista

Después de tremendo grito se hizo reunión de persona de la AA… eh gomen quise decir de los villanos rango S

_Bueno… siendo yo aquí el lider solo me queda decir… ¡¿Por qué rayos me haces levantarme de mi cómoda y calentita camita, Hidan?

_Joder no me grites… y tu hubieras reaccionado igual si te ves levantándote desnudo junto a un viejo tacaño también desnudo

Eso hizo que halla un silencio incomodo… hasta que…

_Tuturutu Dora Tururutu Dora Dora la exploradora

_Tobi… otra vez viste a la baka de Dora, un

_Sempai Dora no es baka ella sabe ingles

_Bueno entonces espero que me entienda cuando yo le diga que es una mala fucker

_O_O

_¿Por qué todos me miran así? Snif TT_V

_Eh?

_MUERANSE TODOS, UN

_Dei ¿qué te pasa?

_No lose, un primero snif estor triste TT_V después estoy feliz Danna n_V después estoy cabreado argh

Todos lo miran con cara de "este se fumo el oregano"

_Mira calmate Deidara. Porque si no te como.

_TU CALLATE ALOE PARLANTE ZOOFILICO, QUE NO CREAS QUE NO OÍ LOS GEMIDOS DE TI Y EL PESCADO, UN.

_Jajaja ¿Quién es el pescado?

_Tu

_¿Que dijiste Itachi-san?

_Tu eres el pescado

_¡¿Cómo te atreves Deidara?

Nuestro pescado…. Eh digo tiburón… eh digo Kisame se había cabreado y le agarro el brazo de Deidara,

_ No me grites, un T_V

_¡No me vengas con lagrimas de cocodrilo!

_ENTONCES ANDATE A LA "#$#"$$%$&&#$$$&%&/( PESCADO DE $$%&/())&$%$&/&&/((/))/(&#$ Y SABES QUE PORQUE NO MEJOR $#$r$%%y/(((/(/%%$r$&()))%##$&%&/)))&$#%&&%%$, UN

_O_O

_O:_:O (jaja carita Pein) Recuerden no lo enojen nunca pero NUNCA

_O_O Hai

_Dei mejor ven a que te revise

_H-Hai, un TT_V

_Tobi

_Si Itachi-san

_Eres un antepasado de porqueria

_Naniiiiiiiiiiiiii

_No creas que me olvide que dijiste que eres Madara

_Etto… Itachi-san recuerda estaba borracho

_Claro, si un jugo de manzana te emborracha

_Ahora si que la cagaste Madara, no que nadie te iba a descubrir

_Cállate Pein

Después de unos minutos aparece Konan

_¿Le pasa algo a Deidara?

_Pues… mejor que te lo diga el Sasori-kun

Todos entran para ver al rubio que miraba su vientre plano con…¿cariño?

_¿Qué pasa rubia?

_...

_Dei

_...

_Por cada segundo que este callado te cobro 5 pesos

_...

_Seré millonario

_...

_Dei

Sasori lo miraba preocupado ya que desde que Hidan hablo Deidara estaba con la mirada en el piso

_Dei-chan ¿no le tienes algo que decir a Sasori-kun?

_Zzzzzz

_O_O Se durmió

_O:_:O Konan le diste algo

_Le di un te tranquilizador para que deje de gritarme

_Zzzzzz…. ESTOY EMBARAZADO….Zzzzz

Okey eso fue mucho para los Akatsuki. Sasori se tiro encima de Deidara para abrazarlo por la felicidad que lo embargaba, despertando al ojiazul.

_Eh… Danna eres padre y yo… ¿Madre?... yo… yo…. SIEMPRE TENGO PROBLEMAS CON RESPETO A MI GENERO BUAAAAA TT_V

_Por Jashin-sama no que la rubia era rubio

_Soy, un

_Entonces… eres hermafrodita

_Eh… no,un

_Eh… joder debes serlo Jashin te hizo asi porque sabia que eres gay

_Como si tu no lo fueras, un

_Pero yo no lo soy ya que soy un buen seme

_Claro fuiste tan buen seme cuando te daba por el culo

_Cállate viejo de porquería me agarraste distraído… además no lo disfrute

_Claro no lo disfrutaste por eso me pedías que lo haga mas fuerte y rápido

_MIERDA NO QUIERO OIR ESAS COCHINADAS DE USTEDES FUE SUFICIENTO OIR ZOOFILIA, UN

_¿Qué problemas tienes conmigo?

_EL PROBLEMA ES QUE ESTOY CON ESTOS PUTOS CAMV¿BIOS DE HUMOR POR ESPERAR A MI HIJO MIENTRAS QUE TU DISFRUTAS DE LO LINDO JUNTO CON ALOE PARLANTE Y ANDANTE, UN

_Que humor que se trae Sempai

_Calla Madara

_Eh?

_SI SE QUE ERES EL PUTO AMO DE ESTA ORGANIZACIÓN A LA QUE FUI OBLIGADO A ENTRAR, UN

_¿Como lo sabes Sempai?

_Es que siempre me gusto ver Naruto Shippuden, un n_V

n_nxSaso & Deixn_n

¿Cómo consiguió Deidara ver Naruto Shippuden? ¿Seguira habiendo zoofilia con el aloe parlante y el pescado? ¿Qué pasara ahora que se sabe que el idiota de Tobi es el antepasado de porqueria, madara? ¿Deidara hermafrodita?

¿Tobi seguira viendo y cantando cosas para niños? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? Solo puedo responder la última…. ESTOY ABURRIDA TTEBAYO TT_TT. Arigato por leer y sus reviews.


	7. Deidara hermafrodita y fan de Naruto

Capitulo 6

Deidara hermafrodita y fan de Naruto Shippuden?

_¿Nani? ¿Naurto Shippuden?

_Si, Danna. Es muy interesante descubrí mucho de ahí, un.

_¿Cómo qué rubia?

_Pues… que hay millones de señales de que existe el sasuxnaru

_¿Sasuxnaru? ¿Qué es eso?

_Pues… mira Itachi la "traducción" de eso es Sasuke x Naruto

En la habitación reino el silencio, todos trataban de que toda esa información les entre en la cabeza.

_Momento… ¿De qué carajo hablas?, nos estas diciendo que el hermano de este Uchiha esta con el nueve colas.

_Jaja… eso es imposible

_¿En serio crees eso, Kakuzu, un?

_Claro, te lo a puesto

_Ok, un

n_nxSaso & Deixn_n

Después de ver unas cuantas pruebas de que el sasunaru existes por el youtube

_Nooooooo, mi dinero

_Jaja, nunca pero NUNCA hagas esa apuesta con un otaku yaoista, un

_Eh creo que nos desviamos de algo

_¿Mmmm? ¿De qué pescado?

_De que si eres hermafrodita

_Ah con que eso era aloe-parlante-andante-admirador-de-la-zoofilia, un

_ Pues, en realidad Deidara es algo distinto a eso, el es un doncel

_Explica bien Konan, esta banda bakas no entienden asi de fácil u:_:ú#

_Pues verán…

_Hace no mucho tiempo en el mundo Ninja existió el clan Iwa, en __esos momentos hubo una guerra, por lo tanto sufrió muchas bajas_

_-¿Ahora qué haremos? No podemos restaurar por completo al clan, la mayoría de las mujeres han muerto_

_Todos ante esto se preocuparon, nadie sabía que hacer , eso hasta que…_

_-Yo tengo la solución para nuestros problemas, eh descubierto un jutsu que hace que los hombres puedan procrear, los que le han sido afectado eso se los llaman donceles._

_-Eso suena bien, ¿nos afecta mucho?_

_-Los únicos síntomas son: que los donceles tienen una apariencia mas femenina y que hay un 20 % de posibilidades que si los donceles tienen hijos varones, también sean donceles._

_Así fue como los del clan Iwa fue establecido por varones, doncellas y donceles. _

_...Con el tiempo las posibilidades que los donceles tengan otros donceles bajo extremadamente con el tiempo llegando hasta el 1%

_Y yo soy ese 1, un

_...¡¿Por qué nadie me aviso?

_Porque no lo sabía Danna, un ¬V

_Sempai, felicidades serás mamá

_Si, si, si… hay un problema ¬¬

_¿Cuál líder?

_Esto parece el lugar perfecto para tener un bebé

_A mi me parece bien, un. Mi hijo/a se llevaría bien con Tobi ya que tendían la misma mentalidad, un

_Tobi será un buen hermano mayor

_¿Nani? No me digas que ahora te tendré que tratar como a un hijo

_Claro Deidara-sempai-okasan

_Grrrrrr

_Cálmese Sempai que le hará mal oniichan o ¿no Sasori-san?

_¿Qué no le vas a decir "oto-san", un?

_Mmmmm… no n_n

_¬V# uf u_V Tobi no es tu hermano no quiero que salga baka, un

_Para eso estoy, para que sea inteligente

_Tobi si lo pones a ver Barney, va a querer ir a verlo y cuando valla Barney se lo llevara y comenzara con su pedofilia

_Sasori-san eso que me dice de Barney ¿es cierto?

_Claro Jashin-sama hizo a ese jodido dinosaurio púrpura un puto pedófilo

_Buaaaaaaaaa… entonces… ¿qué estaba haciendo en realidad cuándo desnudo a Tobi diciendo que era para ser libre y me metió algo enorme en el traserito de Tobi?

_O_O O_V O:_:O

_Puto cabrón

_¿Barney?

_No viejo

_Entonces

_Pues Tobi, Pinochio

_¿Nande, un?

_Si, dinos la razón

_Mire Lider eso quiere decir que tenemos a un jodido violado por Barney eso arruina nuestra reputación

_Cierto en sima deshonra mi apellido

_¿Querías que mi bebé le pase lo mismo, un TT_V?

_Tobi ¿Cómo no te traumaste?

_Verá Konan-san, yo creí que estábamos jugando al Twister sin ese coso con circulitos.

_Y a mi me decían fan de la zoofilia

_ Lo sigues siendo solo que hay otro que lo es inconcientemente

_Arigato por la ayuda ¬¬U

_Bueno hay que ir arreglando todo para cuando nazca el bebé

_Pero solo falta nueve meses

_¿Nani? Tiene dos meses

_¿E-En serio?

_Hai, un

No lo soporto mas Sasori se desmayo, demasiado en su cabeza: bebé, Barney pedófilo violador, sasunaru, Naruto Shippuden, donceles.

Sol uzumaki: uf ya termine espero que les halla sido de su agrado, casi se me olvida escribir porque tuve pruebas y además estuve con otras historias n_nU bueno matta ne ttebayo


	8. BEBÉ EN CAMINO!

Capitulo 7

BEBÉ EN CAMINO!

Ya había pasado nueve meses desde que nuestro rubio doncel quedo en cinta por nuestro querido marionetista y desde que se sabe que… ¡SE SABE QUE BARNEY ES UN PUT PEDOFILO VIOLADOR!

_Dei, te amo

_y yo a… AHHHHHH, UN

_Qué pasa?

_Esta por nacer!

_Ahhhhh

_Qué rayos pasa? Recuerden que el aire no es gratis

_Claro que lo es, un

_No, desde ahora sale 20 pesos

_Va a nacer mi hijo tacaño

_Waaaaa reunión

Todos los Akatsuki se reunieron en el living

_Bueno todos saben porque dije la razón de la reunion

_Si, porque…

_Porque hay que demandar a Barney y así volvernos asquerosamente ricos

_Maldición, va a nacer el pinche bebé, un

Todos se alarman, Konan saca una camilla de quien sabe donde, Tobi tenía traje de enfermero también de quien sabe donde, Kisame se disfrazo de tiburón… no, el estaba igual XD. Kakuzu se puso a llorar gritando cosas como "ese bebé nos costara caro" "mi dinero se va volando" y cosas asi.

Pasaban los minutos, nadie mas que Tobi, Konan y Deidara podían estar en esa sala que se agrego cuando se supo del embarazo del rubio.

Sasori estaba dando vuelta y ¡¿fumando?

_¿desde cuando fumas? O:_:O

_desde… ahora

_¿nervios de padre primerizo?

_Si, kisame

_Ah, recuerdo cuando Jashin-sama hizo que siento lo que sientes ahora

_¡¿Fuiste papá?

_Si… bah en realidad tuve que ayudar a una mujer a que tenga su hijo

_Y luego que hiciste ¿le cobraste?

_No, verás Kakuzu, yo no soy tan malo, como tu, como para cobrarles… mas bien los mate non

_O_OU

_Jashin-sama estaba tan feliz que me dio un regalo

_¿Cuál?

_Otra mamá apunto de tener un hijo, para matarlos, tuvieron que ver la sangre y las tripas era como una fiesta de cumpleaños que tuve a los 5 años… esa fue la primera vez que mate

_¿Y a quien mataste?

_Bueno, Zetsu mate a la persona que más odiaba… a mi mamá… como se atrevió a darme ese asqueroso brócoli

Todo se puso en silencio ante tal relato tan… "hermoso e inocente"… pero ese silencio no duró mucho ya que fue roto por el llanto de un bebé. Todos estaban felices, a Hidan lo ataron a la silla gracias a la "preciosa" historia que había compartido antes… ya saben por precaución, que no pase que a Jashin se le de por "ponerse feliz" con Deidara y su hijo/a. En eso se asoma Konan algo sudada por los nervios.

_Pueden entrar

_¿Dei?

_Hola, Danna… te presento a tu primogénito

_Es un hombre… ¡Que hombre!

_Ups, Tobi corto mal el cordón umbilical

_Es una niña

_Arigato por tu ayuda, Konan-san

_No es nada

_¿Qué tienes que decir Dei-chan?

_Verá Pein-sama … primero se llamara Sasy-chan y segundo… ¡NO SABES LO QUE SUFRI CON TENERLA DANNA ASI POR UN TIEMPO DORMIRAS EN EL SILLON Y SIN NADA DE MANOSEADAS, UN!

_Noooooooooo… ¿Por cuánto?

_Por 9 meses

_NOOOOOOOOOO

_No estará siendo muy cruel Deidara-sempai

_Tu cállate, violado por Barney

_Creí que estaba jugando TToTT

_Jejeje, un

_Mi hija tuvo su primera risa

_Y al parecer Jashin-sama decidió que ese "un" se hereditario

_Miren esta abriendo sus ojitos

Cuando abrió los ojos mostró ser ojiazul. Era hermosa una peliroja de ojos azules.

_Este es el día mas feliz de mi vida, un

_Y el mío también, Dei-chan

_Jejeje, un

_Si muy lindo… páguenme, gastaron mucho aire

Así fue como nació Sasy-chan y Kakuzu a prendio nuevas formas para ganar dinero, pero este es solo el principio.

Sol uzumaki: gomen, gomen, gomen por la tardanza, muchas prueba e historias por hacer… además tengo un bloque de escritora Y_Y. bueno nos leemos después matta ne ttebayo


	9. Prologo

Capitulo 9

Prologo

Desde el nacimiento de la Pequeña Sasy ya han pasado 6 años, la pequeña tenia una actitud muy parecida a la de Sasori, pero una que otra cosa de Deidara sacó como el "un".

_Bueno es el momento para que veas que Sasy-chan prefiere mi arte, un

_Tsk, ni lo creas Dei, recuerda que en actitud salio muy parecida

_Ja, pero… ella… saco mi "un", un

_Ya lo veremos… a ver dile a tu oto-san que es arte

_Algo efimero, un

_Jajaja, en tu cara Danna, te dije que no creería que el arte es eterno, un

_El arte es algo eterno oka-san, un

_Nani?, chotto matte, el arte… es eterno o efimero?

_Las dos, un

_Explicanos el porque, un

_Mmmmmmm… ustedes se aman, verdad, un?

_si

_Y **siempre** se amaran, un

_si, un

_ Y la vida en es** efímera, **un

_ Dilo de una vez!

_Ash… oto-san calmate a mi tampoco me gusta hacer esperar ni esperar… bueno que el arte mas grande para mi es el **amor** el cual es efímera ya que algun día nuestra vida se marchitara… demo tambien es eterna ya que uno aunque este en el mas allá siempre se amará.

Eso sorprendió mucho a la pareja ya que eran cosas que no diría cualquier niña de 6 años. Será pequeña pero tiene una gran inteligencia

_Algo mas Sasy-chan, un

_Si, oka-san el mejor amor es EL AMOR YAOI

De la nada la seriedad de Sasy se fue muuuuuuuy lejos, sus ojos azules fueron reemplazados por corazones.

_SABÍA QUE TENDRÍAS MAS PARECIDOS CONMIGO, UN

_CLARO OKA-SAN

_ uf estan verdaderamente locos… demo, asi los quiero

Los tres se abrazaron, nada haría que les amargue el día

**X3 Fin Flash Back X3**

_... Y esa es la historia de mis padres niños, un

Se veía a Sasy como una joven de 21 años de edad, su cuerpo era esbelta se podría que saco la figura de su "oka-san", pero su carácter seguía siendo el mismo que el de su oto-san.

_ ¿Qué paso con ellos Sasy-sensei?

_... Pues, mi ota-san perdió la vida al enfrentarse contra una joven de Konoha y mi oka-san se podría decir que se volvio arte, un

_Entonces… al fin fueron separados

_Jejeje no lo creas su amor es tan poderoso que de seguro estan juntos

La joven comenzo a reír junto a sus alumnos, detrás de ellos se veía la figura de Sasori y Deidara abrazados. Los dos estaban vestidos de blanco y con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios

_Danna

_Si?

_Ai Shiteru, un

_Je, Ai shiteru

En ese momento los dos amantes desparecen.

_Ne sensei

_Hai

_Por qué les cuenta a todos los de la aldea esto?

_Porque cuando mi padre se fue, mi oka-san dijo "Cuando yo muera quiero que nuestra historia sea conocida, un"

_Tiene nombre?

_Hai "Tiempo eterno y efímero con Danna, un"

**.:The End:.**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, jane ttebayo


End file.
